


Minister of Magic's Lapdog

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Work In Progress (years abandoned doesn't mean hiatus) [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Adult Harry Potter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No War, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Andromeda Tonks is a Healer, Bombs, Bottom Harry, Dark Voldemort, Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Constipated Harry Potter, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magical Creatures & Respective Family's Hunt, Minister of Magic Voldemort, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Muggle Segregation, Prejudice Against Creatures (not Voldemort's philosophy), Rebellion, Sentient Harry Potter, Teddy is Heir Black, Teddy is Heir Potter, Teddy is a Halfbreed, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort in Love, Wandless Magic, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, killing attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Not long after Harry graduated, his former Professor died alongside his wife leaving behind a baby for Harry to raise as his godson.In a world where Harry knows that he needs to put money on his accounts fast to be able to sustain his godson to when the boy would be off-age, Harry goes job hunting.After being refused from the Auror Academy for having a son of a Werewolf as his ward, Harry found a newspaper where someone was looking for an employee.Beggars can't be choosersCover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Work In Progress (years abandoned doesn't mean hiatus) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286906
Comments: 82
Kudos: 996





	1. Chapter I  –New Job–

**Author's Note:**

> **Minister of Magic's Lapdog**
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,011
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–New Job–**

Monday, 3 January 2000

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry knocked on the door of the Minister of Magic’s office. The door opened to show Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman sneered at him.

“What do you want?”

Harry pulled his glasses up his nose and peeked inside the office at where the Minister was himself.

“Sir, may I come in?”

Mrs Lestrange huffed and started closing the door.

“What is the reason for your visit without an appointment?” The Minister asked, which forced Bellatrix to stop.

Harry showed the newspaper’s job applications articles through the door and the Minister nodded at Bellatrix who let Harry in.

“Sir…”

“You may leave us, Bella.”

Bellatrix tensed before she bowed her head and left the office. Harry approached the desk.

“The article didn’t say anything about who it was meant for.”

“And yet you realized it.” The Minister argued as he took in Harry’s body structure. “Age?”

“19.”

“Family?”

“Dead… godchild alive.”

The Minister nodded.

“Godchild’s other family?”

“Grandmother, a Healer working in St Mungo’s Hospital. Parents died in an anti-Werewolf campaign.”

The red eyes narrowed at that. _The Minister was one of those people that you don’t want to cross, but Harry needed a job desperately._

“Is that why you bothered researching who sent the job application? Because you need easy money to help at home?”

“I… I followed the magic trace, Sir. Everyone has one, yours is just stronger than most. Because I have this ability and have a Halfbreed under my care, I cannot apply to my intended job as an Auror.”

The Minister stared back as he thought. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how the other had ended up with snake-like nose, lipless lips and cat-like eyes. People said that the Minister was one of the Darkest Wizards alive, yet he had still been voted for Minister of Magic after a Transfiguration Professor – _who used to be famous_ – be caught stopping the Heir of a Family of getting any job at the whole UK… _Dark? Yes, yet if you close the doors you are only making it worse._

“Whatever not? If you do have that much raw power as you claim to have then you’d become a great Auror.”

“Sir, even with the Minister of Magic being obviously a Wizard with a Dark Core… someone with a non-existent colour? Not even Grey?”

“You are a Sentient.”

“Whatever the name is… I’m still something unaccounted for. Add to that a Halfbreed and no job ever.”

The Minister hummed as he took in Harry, finally he nodded.

“You are going to do jobs between guarding me, testing my food for poisons and bringing me coffee and tea. It won’t be a respectable job. People will look down on you for being the Minister’s lapdog.” Harry nodded. “Are you good with keeping track of a full schedule?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Minister nodded.

“For now that will be enough. Age of child? And who is the Legal Guardian? You or the Godmother?”

“It’s Grandmother. And Healer Andromeda Tonks has no Family name because she was expelled from the family for wedding a Muggleborn who refused to part with the Muggle World way of thinking.”

“And your family?”

“My father was James Potter and my godfather was Sirius Black. I’m the Heir of two Families.”

Minister nodded.

“That makes you the legal Magical Guardian according to the laws I passed.” The Minister of Magic agreed and Harry nodded embarrassed. “Very well. Lupin, correct? Greyback’s pup?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Minister picked a parchment and quill, wrote down on and then gave the parchment.

“Deliver at the Ministry’s kindergarten. Once you have your child sorted out, come back. I have a meeting in a few hours and you have to accompany me.”

Harry bowed his head and left with the slip. _He couldn’t believe he had actually gotten the job…_ He sidestepped Bellatrix’s angry stance and hurried to the lifts. He climbed all the way to the sixth floor. Bypassed the Department of Magical Transports' offices and knocked on the kindergarten door. An old woman showed with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you want? I don’t have any children for you, do I?”

Harry showed the slip.

“I just got hired.”

The woman sneered but accepted the slip, only for her eyes to grow at seeing the signature. She looked up at Harry and then back at it.

“Wizard, Squib, Muggleborn, Creature…?”

“Mother was the daughter of a Purewitch and a Muggleborn.” The woman quickly pointed it down on a popping in parchment. “Father was a magical Werewolf. He was born 16 April ‘98… no shift so far.”

“Father’s Alpha?” Harry frowned. “Who turned him? Or was he born?”

“Greyback… Lupin was a… I believe the terminology is Domesticated Werewolf.”

“When do you start working?”

“As soon as you finish the paperwork.” The woman’s eyes grew. “He has a meeting that I need to accompany Him in a few hours.”

“Where is the child and other relatives that have legal rights to pick him up?”

“His Gran. The Purewitch Andromeda Tonks née Black. And I’m the Heir of Potter and Black.”

“Your godchild is your rightful Heir, correct?” Harry nodded. “Then he is the Heir and you are the Lord of two Families. I’ll add legacy tutoring requirement to the paperwork. Go pick the child and bring a copy of your three IDs.”

Harry nodded thankfully and hurried away and back to the lifts. He sent Andromeda a Corporeal Patronus before he entered the lift up to the atrium. When he arrived already the woman was arriving with the boy.

“You got in?” Harry nodded. “When do you start?”

“Now.”

Andromeda’s eyes grew as they re-entered the lift.

“He shouldn’t have made the job that hard to apply if He needs one that much.”

“I believe that was part of the application form test.” Harry argued as they arrived the floor. “He gave me a slip to have Teddy be able to apply to the Ministry’s Kindergarten.”

“Oh? Good. Usually it’s a nightmare for them to accept new children. Even with a contract.” Andromeda agreed.

Harry stopped and glanced at the cafeteria, he looked at Andromeda and gave her his paperwork.

“I better start working.”

“He wants you to do all His single requests?” Harry nodded. “I hope the income will be worth it. The Potter and Black accounts won’t be full for long.”

Harry smiled and entered the cafeteria. He picked a takeaway cup and wrote _MoM_ on it, before giving the waiter. The man looked at the three letters confused.

“Minister of Magic.” Harry supplied. “Double black. No sugar. What pastries sugar-free do you have?”

The waiter pointed towards the vitrine by the side as he started filling the coffee cup. Harry looked at the pastries and then signalled a fist-size bean pie. It was stored carefully in a takeaway box.

“I believe you are the new errand boy?” Harry nodded. A new parchment was offered. “Your name at the top and what you picked under it.”

Harry quickly picked a quill and wrote his full name at the top, followed by the coffee and pastry.

“How many has He had?”

“Some barely last a week. He started making the application form difficult I hear.”

Harry snorted.

“It was actually quite easy.” He argued before he nodded his head and picked the food, going to the kindergarten. Andromeda picked the food without questioning and Harry signed the two contracts for the child application form. “Teddy?”

“Meeting the other children.” The teacher offered. “You can enter to give him a kiss goodbye. Next time you have to bring several changes of clothes with both of your jobs being uncertain of hours, you because of the Minister and Mrs Tonks because of a job at a hospital is not an exact timetable from 8 to 8, Young Heir needs to be in the fulltime timeline.”

“I’ll bring clothes, including sleeping wear.” Harry agreed.

He entered the room and approached his blue-haired godson. The boy let him pick him up.

“Awy.”

“I have to go work, Sweetie. You’ll stay with the teacher and the other children, kay?”

The almost two-year-old boy babbled back and Harry kissed his top of head. Then he sat him down besides the other children and left. He picked the second contract and stored it in his pocket, nodded at Andromeda and picked the food back before hurrying off.

“Harry?” Harry stopped and Andromeda levitated to him a book. “A new agenda. You’ll need it more than I do. You can get me one later.”

Harry smiled thankfully and entered the lift, descending to the last floor. Bellatrix could be heard screeching all the way from the other side of the corridor. Harry shivered and hurried up to the office of the Minister of Magic. It was open and the man seemed to only be half-listening to the stressed woman. He looked up _, though,_ when Harry arrived the open door.

“Everything ready?”

Harry nodded and entered as Bellatrix turned to glare back. Harry set down the cup before the Minister on a free place of the desktop.

“Double black. No sugar.” He offered and the Minister smiled amused. Harry opened the pastry box _, only to remember he’d forgotten a fork…_ he waved his wrist around and a fork popped in. “Bean pie.” He added and the Minister accepted it, while looking at the fork almost with black-dark eyes. “I’ll bring an actual lunchbox for the food tomorrow with actual tableware.” Harry apologised.

Minister looked up at Harry and then accepted the fork.

“The child?”

“At the kindergarten.” Harry took out the contract and Minister signalled the desktop and Harry set it down.

Minister looked at Harry’s clothes for a moment and then started eating.

“Tomorrow bring Dragon-skin boots. I do not care about the Muggle clothes you use so long as you use a robe over them.” Harry nodded. “Your hair, is it genetic?”

“I fear so.” Harry agreed. “I cut it short and it grows again.”

“Does it get before your sight?” A shook of head. “Glasses: Magical?” The Minister asked before sipping from his coffee. “When you get a lunchbox, find a cup that doesn’t taste like plastic or paper.”

“I will. And it were my Muggle relatives – _with whom I’d been put with before you made it illegal_ – that bought me… it’s been a while since I do a check-up.”

“There’s an Eye Healer who has glasses that can’t be summoned from the people’s face… or broken by toddlers for that matter. I’ll send him an owl asking when he can book the next appointment.” Harry bowed his head thankfully. “How bad is your sight without them?”

Harry took the glasses out and put a hand right before his face.

“That is the limit I can see without becoming a bat… Sir.”

Bellatrix scoffed by the side and Harry stopped the curse going his way before putting his glasses back on.

“You liar!” Bellatrix snarled.

“I said that I couldn’t see. I never said that I couldn’t feel magic.”

Bellatrix stuttered in outrage and turned towards the Minister, Harry followed her look to find him smirking.

“As you can see, Bella, even without sight this Wizard can still do his job rightfully.”

The woman’s lips strained before she bowed down and left, closing the door after herself. Harry picked his new agenda and opened a Muggle pen, noting down the two foods he’d bought for the Minister alongside Teddy’s time of entering the kindergarten. Then he wrote in the notes the three things he had to buy, the robes and boots requirements alongside the new glasses.

“At what time is the meeting, with who and about what, Sir?”

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter II  –Rebels’ Strike–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,843
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–Rebels’ Strike–**

Monday , 7 February 2000

**_ HP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry arrived the kindergarten with a crying Teddy. The teacher took the boy puzzled.

“Night terrors.” Harry offered as he massaged his own eyes.

The teacher nodded and lullabied Teddy.

“His Gran?”

“Monday. Day everyone remembers to get sick.”

Teddy started to relax and finally set his head in the woman’s shoulder, making Harry’s mouth fell down.

“Next time you can come to us. You have a fulltime timeline contract.”

Harry smiled thankfully and she entered with his precious burden. He hurried to the cafeteria and set up two coffees before entering the lift to descend to the last floor. Minister was inside the lift when he entered, He accepted his own cup and looked at Harry apprehensively.

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Teddy.” Harry argued. “It won’t happen again.”

Minister showed his cup.

“You showed up on time and prepared both our drinks perfectly. So far I see I have no reasons to argue.”

Harry blushed and they left the lift, walking to the office.

“This morning you start with a meeting with the rebels’ representative.” Minister groaned at the reminder against his cup. “Your idea, Sire.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Minister argued almost petulantly.

Harry smiled amused and finished his coffee before throwing his disposable cup to the garbage. He picked his agenda and looked through everything needed to be done that morning.

“Please duck, Sire.” Minister ducked and a hex missed his head. “These attacks are becoming too obvious.”

Harry pinned the man to the wall and gave Minister the attacker’s wand.

“Even with little sleep you are still able to stop them.” Minister argued before the Aurors stormed in. “It’s the fifth this month alone. What kind of job are you doing that even when I have a meeting with Rebels to reach an agreement, I’m still attacked by Rebels?”

The Aurors stuttered and took the attacker from Harry’s hold.

“We’ll enlarge security.” They argued.

Minister huffed and resumed the road to his office.

“Harry!” He called and Harry shared a look with the amused Aurors at Harry being called like a dog, before he hurried to follow the Minister. “How did he bypass security?” He added quieter.

Harry glanced backwards towards the black Auror among the others.

“There’s Rebels among the Aurors.” He eventually agreed.

Minister hummed but didn’t demand to know who it was. Harry knew it was just a question of time.

**–MoMsL–**

Friday , 31 March 2000

Harry was having the Minister sign the last scrolls before the end of the day. _It was just a couple more and several people would be able to get their jobs improved. Rebels could say whatever but Minister cared for every single person… maybe not the Muggles but that was the point: Segregation._

Then they both heard the lift’s doors, followed by running. Minister looked up at Harry, who approached the office’s door and opened it.

“Rebel?” Minister asked.

“Mediwizard.” Harry argued confused.

“That can’t be a good sign… if an attack happened get ready for extra hours this weekend.”

“I’ll send a Patronus towards Andromeda if that is the case.” Harry agreed.

He let the Mediwizard in, who arrived out of breath.

“My apologies, Minister, but the rebellion attacked the hospital.”

Minister stood, pulling his outing robe over himself with a nod.

“Any casualty?”

“Rebels don’t kill.” Harry argued. “They want the people’s approval.”

“One confirmed casualty.” The Mediwizard agreed and Harry raised his hands in surrender, what made the Minister have trouble hiding his smile. “Healer Tonks.”

Harry froze.

“You certain?” Minister asked and Harry saw the Mediwizard nod. “Leave the office for five minutes.”

“My Lord?”

“I need to get ready!”

The Mediwizard stuttered and left, closing the door after himself. Then two hands were set on Harry’s neck on each side of his face. Harry gasped as his magic was forced under control.

“My apologies, Sir.”

“It wasn’t a random attack.” Minister agreed with a sneer. “It’s too much of a coincidence that your own relative would be the rebels’ first official casualty in a decade after three months of you starting to work for me.” Harry’s eyes watered. “I’m giving you time off.” Harry opened his mouth to argue. “I won’t hear it! You can barely focus on me. You aren’t capable of being neutral right now.”

Harry nodded sadly.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you capable of sending your Patronus?” Harry focused on his magic and then hummed affirmatively. “Tell the Lestranges to meet me in the atrium.”

Harry was released and _, while Minister got everything ready,_ he sent a speaking Corporeal Patronus to the Lestranges brothers and Bellatrix.

{Attack at St Mungo’s Hospital. Minister wants you at the atrium immediately.}

They left the office and entered the lift with the Mediwizard, Harry forcing his magic to stay under control. They arrived the atrium to find the three Lestranges by the lifts.

“Harry, go to your child.” Minister ordered and Harry blushed when the others stared back confused. “Your twin sister was the only victim of the attack so far.” The Minister added towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sneered.

“Bring your child to the Malfoys. Cissy will help you watching over our sister Dromeda’s grandson.” She offered as she took her stance besides the Minister instead of Harry without needing prompting.

Harry nodded thankfully and re-entered the lift.

“Rabastan.” Minister said and the youngest Lestrange brother nodded and joined Harry in the lift, before it closed.

“I’m in control.” Harry argued embarrassed.

“For now. You think you can travel with a toddler, though?” Harry only blushed brighter. “Our Lord likes you. He normally wouldn’t care if you were capable or not. Only more reasons to fire you.”

Harry nodded as they left the lift. They walked to the kindergarten and Harry left Rabastan Lestrange explaining what happened, while he entered and picked up his boy. When they arrived Malfoy Manor Mrs Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback and an unknown woman were waiting for them. Rabastan nodded and apparated away, probably into the hospital. Greyback approached and picked Teddy from Harry to give him to the stranger, who entered with him. Then Greyback took hold of Harry’s neck.

“His magic is out of control. You may want to leave the room while I calm down Pup.”

Mrs Malfoy hummed and left the two alone.

“Wha…?”

“Domesticated Light Wolf or not, Remus was still my Cub.” Greyback explained. “Pack is always Pack. No matter what.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times.

“I’m not taught in Werewolf Idiomlogy. Or Lordship / Inheritance for that matter.”

“What has Cub Remus taught you?”

“That you turned him against his will around his six-year-old and so are his Sire…”

Greyback growled low on his chest.

“I shouldn’t have allowed Lupin to steal my cub.” Harry frowned confused. “Did Cub Remus tell you that Lyall Lupin was a Non-Human Hunter?”

Harry choked up in a mixture of gasp and hiccup as he cried.

“I didn’t… he named me godfather but we were never close. Even though he used to be my parents’ friend… he was my Professor for a year so I always called him by surname.”

“By a Hunter’s surname I gather.” Harry somehow felt himself blush as he cried for so many people’s deaths. “You were Pack, that’s why he gave you the rights over his son.”

Greyback leaned his head forward and set his forehead against Harry’s. Harry closed his eyes and let himself be forced under control by the Werewolf.

**–MoMsL–**

Monday , 3 April 2000

Harry woke up to the sound of Teddy babbling words in an almost conversation. Just as he was about to move for his glasses, someone else spoke back. Harry froze, recognizing his boss’s voice immediately.

“Thank you, Edward.”

Teddy babbled again and Harry just knew he was smiling widely. Harry’s eyes watered and he forced himself to move and seek his glasses. Then he was being offered them. Harry accepted and put them on. Minister was sitting on a chair before the bed Harry was laying on, a paper in his hand that Harry could see had Teddy’s drawings on it. _Had his godson just offered the Minister of Magic (known for hating everything Muggle) muggle papers?_

“Awy.”

“Hey, Kiddo.”

Harry sat up only to blush at realizing that he was chest naked. He peeked under the covers to make sure he wasn’t completely naked. Only then he stood and put on the clothes left for him over the bedside table opposite the Minister’s side of the bed.

“How do you feel?”

Harry looked back at the man uncertain, as he changed trousers under the robe. _Minister was looking back with almost as much dark eyes as that time he had to make a magical fork…_

“I’m capable for work, Sir. Greyback helped me get through the mental block I had raised.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Minister argued and stored something in his own pocket, before picking up the eager Teddy and standing.

“I’ll live.”

Minister hummed, accepting this answer more than the original. Harry finished changing and passed a quick brush through his hair, while ignoring the smirk in his boss since Harry’s genetic hairstyle was always something teased by the older.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Minister picked Harry’s agenda from his own pocket and gave it back. Harry accepted it and the two left the room, Teddy in the older’s arms.

“I added several meetings and press conferences.” Minister explained. “Neither of the others could understand what your notes were.”

Harry snorted.

“You are the one who said to keep it codified, Sir.”

Minister smiled, _he actually smiled._ It spoke more than if he had actually used words. _People always said how cold and detached he was, how it was impossible to work for him… yet, Harry loved working for him._

Harry checked the marked page to realize he’d slept two days.

“I slept the whole weekend?”

“Next time you ask for time off, I’ll remind you how you would’ve spend it sleeping.” Minister agreed, making Teddy laugh.

Harry’s lips tilted upwards as he had trouble hiding his smile. They arrived the free-apparating room and Minister side-apparated them all to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Both bypassed the showing up journalists and walked to the lifts.

“Potter, how do you feel that of all the deaths it had to be your family?”

Minister set a hand on Harry’s shoulder and kept him walking, the other arm holding _, a hiding his face in His chest,_ Teddy close. They entered the lift which was opened up for them by a group of Ministry workers and that let them enter alone.

“I’m sorry for that.” Minister whispered at Harry, who shook his head.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**
> 
> I’ve had people asking what is a Domesticated Light Werewolf. I hope this will answer:
> 
>   * Domesticated: Refuses Wolf side of him/herself
>   * Light: Refuses that he/she is a Dark Creature with a Dark Magical Core
> 

> 
> Another way to call t is a Rogue Werewolf or (if you are a TW fan) an Omega Werewolf. By refusing your own-self you end up turning wild and out of control. Which is what happens to Remus Lupin when he shifts.
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter III  –Between Bombs and Healers–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,092
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–Between Bombs and Healers–**

Monday, 3 April 2000

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

They stopped by the kindergarten floor and walked to the cafeteria. Harry served three plates and two mugs of coffee and one glass with chocolate milk. He sat down to eat as the Waiter offered the Minister a child highchair for Teddy. Teddy was sat down with his own pastry, while they ate. Harry was halfway through his mug, when the cafeteria doors opened and one of Teddy’s teachers entered.

“Mrs Cattermole.” The woman stopped on her walking to the counter and then smiled sadly back. “Teddy, look who’s there.”

Teddy looked and then grabbed his milk a little too tightly close, when he made a move to drink _, though,_ he showered himself.

“Get another one.” The early-forties woman said to the Waiter as Teddy whined at the literally spilled milk. “Minister.” She bowed her head and the man nodded back over the newspaper. “Here, Heir Potter. Careful this time.”

Teddy accepted his new glass and babbled _thank you_ , before drinking carefully while the woman accepted her own coffee cup to go.

“How many clothes he still has? I haven’t stopped home all weekend.”

“Do not worry. We have enough for the whole day.” Teacher argued soothingly. “Are you ready? Then say goodbye to your Daddy before I go change those dirty clothes.”

Harry gave Teddy a kiss before he was picked up by his kindergarten teacher and taken away while waving goodbye.

“Didn’t want her to take him before he finished?” Minister asked and Harry hummed affirmatively.

“Apologies for this.” Harry argued to the Waiter who waved it off.

“I’ll get non-breakable glasses for children.” He argued. “I’m sure the big Boss would finally see the reasoning why and approve.” He added tilting his head towards Minister pointedly.

Harry smiled amused as said Minister limited to pass over the newspaper’s page, pretending ignorance. Finally the two left back to the lifts.

“Tell the Lestranges and Malfoys to meet me at my office.” Harry sent his Patronus only to frown at the fact that it wasn’t a stag. “Something wrong?”

“My… Corporeal Patronus… it isn’t showing it’s full form. It ain’t a stag anymore yet it’s new form is still unclear.”

Minister hummed as they entered the lifts.

“You said yourself that you had a mind-block. An idea of who you were, most likely. Maybe your inner animal is showing that change.”

“You saying I saw myself as my father who I have no memories of whatsoever?” Harry asked horrified and Minister nodded. “Teddy’s Mum’s Corporeal Patronus changed to a wolf when she fell in love with his father.”

Minister hummed as the lifts descended.

“Are you in love?” The older retorted and Harry’s face turned deep red at the personal question. “It’s too close to the block. It’s most likely the fact that you always looked at yourself and pictured your father _, even if instinctively_.”

Harry nodded shyly. They arrived the bottom floor and walked down the hallway to the office.

“According to the updated changes, you have an hour before a meeting with the Hospital Board.”

“Doesn’t give me much time to get ready then.” Minister grumbled.

Harry made a show of looking at the exact line where it was written on the agenda.

“I believe this to be your handwriting, Sir.” Harry pinpointed their usual back and forth banter.

Minister sent back an amused look. They entered the office just before the lifts opened. Harry looked to find the three Lestranges and three Malfoys.

“Was that them?” Minister asked and Harry hummed affirmatively. “Get the meeting room ready.”

Harry knew that Bellatrix wouldn’t let any Rebel close to the Minister so didn’t argue about leaving the man alone and left to the massive meeting room.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“Narcissa.” Voldemort called and the blonde Witch approached, leaning down on her heels beside his chair so they could speak in privacy. “Edward will require changes of clothes at the kindergarten. The Muggleborn said there was no need but she was just being kind.” He whispered at her.

“I’ll go to my late sister’s cottage right away.” The Witch agreed, stood and left.

Voldemort turned towards the others and offered the newspaper.

“Rebels are claiming it wasn’t them.”

Bellatrix snarled in outrage, while Rodolphus and Lucius looked for the article. A bang-like sound made them all look towards the meeting room and Harry showed up, his clothes barely ashes with only his glasses, wand and agenda still intact somehow. Voldemort gasped, unable to look away from the skin that the rags were barely hiding anymore.

“Warn your mother that Lord Potter also requires clothes.” Voldemort heard Rabastan order Draco, who nodded and run away to the lifts.

Rodolphus took out his outing robe, while walking out the office towards the meeting room and pulled it around Harry hiding him from view, before taking the wand and agenda from his shaking hands, who blushed at the protectiveness. Lucius set a glass of water before Voldemort, who drank it in one go to will his own body to calm down so he could think rationally. _He knew his Lieutenants had realized his inability to think straight and had taken action to help him._

“There was a chewing gum under your chair. When I managed to get it out it…”

“They are turning creative.” Voldemort groaned. “Bella, go do a strict look through the entire room just to be certain.”

“And the corridor.” The brunette Witch agreed and hurried to the meeting room as Harry was guided inside the office.

The Aurors arrived and gasped at Harry’s blackened skin and shivering body.

“A bomb in the meeting room under my chair. It’s a wonder that nothing worse happened.” Voldemort snarled. “Bring him to your locker rooms for a cleaning and calming shower.” He ordered and the Aurors didn’t even dare to open their mouths even though it was clear that they wanted to do anything but to help the Minister’s known Lapdog. “Heir Malfoy has gone to fetch a change of clothes, send a Patronus to warn him where to find Lord Potter.” Voldemort added, making sure to state the title to force them to show Harry respect.

Head Auror Scrimgeour signalled at Auror Dawlish, who left with a shy Harry while waving his own wand to form his Patronus.

“I fear that a mole among the Aurors is the only possibility, Minister.” Auror Scrimgeour argued as his men joined Rabastan at checking the corridors.

“The black-skinned one. What’s his name?”

“Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Harry always looks in his direction when an attack happens.”

Auror Scrimgeour frowned.

“Lord Potter’s godson and Heir’s mother was Auror Shacklebolt’s apprentice at the Aurors Institute before she married a Werewolf and you fired her.” Lucius offered towards the Head Auror.

Auror Scrimgeour cringed.

“I’ll check him myself.”

The Head Auror bowed his head at Voldemort, then turned around and signalled at Auror Shacklebolt to leave with him. Voldemort returned his attention to the preparation paperwork for the meeting alongside Lucius. Rodolphus staying on protective stance, since his own wife was busy.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ HP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry left the locker rooms fully dressed, saw Kingsley delivering his own wand to Auror Scrimgeour and then glanced over to the lifts as they opened. He saw the Hospital Board in there and tensed.

“No…” Harry run but the lift closed. “Shit!” He looked for his wand but it had stayed with Rodolphus Lestrange. He closed his eyes and focused. “Expecto Patronum!” He opened his eyes to see the mist appear and then fly through walls until the Minister. {Rebels among the Healers!} He warned while uncertain if it would work.

He run to the lifts and when they stopped they were full. Groaning, Harry run to the old staircase. He sat on the handrail, took a deep breath and let the velocity bring him down. _Oh boy he was fast!_

Harry stumbled out the handrail against the wall across. With a hand holding the bleeding nose, he run out just before the lifts finished closing behind the Hospital Board.

“Sdop righd dere!”

Minister was beside Harry in an instant.

“Didn’t you just shower?”

“Rebews, Siw.” Harry argued, pinning all the Members against the wall with his pure magic not caring who was Rebel and who wasn’t.

“Why didn’t you send me your Patronus instead of stumbling down the stairs?”

“No wand. I did bud appawendwy didn’d arribe.”

Minister groaned as the Aurors took hold of the Hospital Board for Harry.

“You take your job way too seriously!” One of the people among the Hospital Board’s Members snarled.

Minister signalled at him and the Aurors separated him from the others immediately without even questioning if the man was a Rebel or not. One of the Healers showed both his hands.

“My Lord, Lord Potter needs to be healed before he starts to breath blood.” He called to which Minister nodded and the Healer was released, who approached Harry while picking his own wand. _Harry supposed he was part of Minister’s hand-picked squad._ “Stand still and try not to breathe too much.”

Harry tried to obey as the Healer quickly healed the broken nose.

“There’s one missing.” Harry put in after being allowed to move again. “There was a younger one in the lift.”

“Antonin?”

“Left in the sixth floor. Wasn’t part of the Board so he went to the cafeteria.” The Healer that healed Harry offered.

Harry tensed as the Minister moved back into Bellatrix’s protection.

“Go, Harry!”

Harry moved towards the lift and didn’t think twice before he apparated directly into the entrance of the kindergarten. The Rebel was under Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy’s wand point.

“Potter, I take it you know what is going on?”

“I did my job way too well so the Rebels turned into attacking my family instead.” Harry argued and knocked on the door. Mrs Cattermole opened, looked at the Rebel and then at him. “Aurors can’t be called because they are handling the ones that just attacked the Minister.”

The teacher nodded.

“I’ll activate the lockdown in the kindergarten.” She agreed, accepted the clothes bag from Mrs Malfoy and closed the door, which disappeared.

“Malfoy, lend me your wand.”

Malfoy looked at Harry confused, then huffed and gave him his wand. Harry measured it to get the feeling and only then he approached the Rebel, who was glaring back.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“Did Potter just… apparate inside a non-apparating area?” The Aurors asked, all stuttering.

“And yet he has to do the job of my secretary/bodyguard and be called the Minister’s Lapdog by everyone after you refuse him the right for a job as an Auror because he is a Sentient instead of Light, Grey or Dark. Not to mention the being a Legal Guardian of a Halfbreed… which I believe to have dismantled those laws decades ago. And anyone still refusing work to Creatures, sons of, or relatives of are to be taken to justice.”

“We never…” The Aurors stuttered and the Hospital Board’s Members glared at them.

“Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks lost her job after wedding a Werewolf. Lord Harry Potter-Black applied but was refused because he has no Magical Core’s colour and has a Halfbreed Heir.” Voldemort retorted, interrupting them.

That made even the Lestranges look at Voldemort surprised. Harry’s new Patronus showed up.

{Mrs Malfoy and Draco Malfoy stopped the attack before I arrived. Mrs Cattermole put the Kindergarten on lockdown. I’m bringing the attacker to the Head Auror and Auror Dawlish.} Harry’s Patronus almost shifted into a figure before it disappeared.

“Who can perform Patronus?” Several Aurors raised their arms. “You are mocking me with the raised arms, aren’t you?” They all blushed. “Which of you can do speaking Patronus?”

“I can.” One Auror offered, stepping forward.

“Warn Auror Scrimgeour of both attacks so he’ll be ready for Harry and then to come meet us in the meeting room. I want the Members to be interrogated in the meeting room to see who is innocent and who came with the intention to attack me.”

The Auror nodded and quickly performed his own Patronus which flew up the ceiling, through it.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I totally messed up the floors. So let’s just say that you start on the atrium and go down in the opposite direction from the 9th-floor to the 1st-floor. With the Minister being the bottom one.
> 
> I already posted too much and wrote too much ahead to go change Voldemort’s floor to be the first exit in the lifts. *groans* *this will eat me for months*
> 
> Anyway… first chapter where I make it definitive what Voldemort feels for Harry. As in Voldemort literally gets a turn-on to the point that his Knights of Walpurgis needing to step forward and take away the siren’s body from view. I can’t be any more obvious about what he feels about Harry than this. ^_^
> 
> ~Isys


	4. Chapter IV  –Moving In–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,011
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Moving In–**

Monday, 3 April 2000

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort entered the Meeting Room as the Hospital Board’s Members were guided inside by the Aurors and sat down. _They all knowing that this was Voldemort’s attempt at keeping their names clean until proven otherwise._ Eventually, as the Hospital Board’s Members were freed after proving innocent one after another, Harry arrived with the Malfoys and Auror Scrimgeour.

“Could you have changed robes at the very least? You are bathed in blood.” Voldemort reprimanded and the younger male looked down at himself only to gape. “You did not even notice?”

“Sorry.”

Voldemort huffed and was unsure if to groan in anger or if to pull the other into a kiss.

“Narcissa.” He called instead and the Witch showed Harry the amount of change of clothes she had brought from her sister’s cottage. Harry left with her into Voldemort’s office. “My apologies for this, but after two Rebels, one of them part of the Board, we had to make sure.”

The Hospital Board’s Members all nodded understandingly.

“Completely reasonable, Minister.”

Harry returned somewhat cleaner and gave Voldemort his stack of scrolls for the meeting. Voldemort sat down on his seat while the Aurors left with the Rebel member of the Hospital Board. Harry returned to Heir Draco a wand and accepted his own back from Rodolphus alongside the agenda. He opened it and Voldemort just knew from Harry checking his own wristwatch and bit of the lips that they were way behind schedule. Harry glanced at Bellatrix with a questioning look, who moved to stand behind Voldemort and only then Harry left the room.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ HP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry entered the cafeteria in a hurry.

“Lockdown is over?”

“Wait until the Aurors say so.” Harry argued and the Waitress nodded. “Eleven Hospital Board’s Members and the Minister. I need something that can pass as a snack but that will substitute the Minister’s lunch break.” He pleaded. “Attack or not, he won’t forgive me for being way behind schedule.”

The Witch nodded with a soothing smile and quickly turned on the oven before quickly setting up several dishes.

“What about brunch served alongside a glass of water, wine and lemonade?”

“You are an angel!” Harry agreed and quickly served three jars.

When it was ready he picked the three trays, one over his head and went to the lifts. Before he even arrived, it opened to show Lawyer Yaxley and Unspeakable Rookwood.

“For the Minister?” Harry hummed affirmatively and two trays were picked, as he entered the lift. “You always do this alone?”

“It’s my job.” Harry agreed and they arrived the last floor. They left and went to the Meeting Room. The two men leaving the trays inside and then returning to the lifts to go back up, for their own floor. Harry entered and set up the foods in plates in a serve yourself kind of way, before serving the Minister his own plate and glass of red wine. “Sir.”

Minister nodded while several Hospital Board’s Members stood to go get their own plates and to the others still seating, yet the man didn’t touch his meal. Harry was wondering if he had picked the ones he didn’t like, until Mrs Malfoy forced a plate into his own hands and he realized that the Minister was waiting for him to food test the food first to prove it wasn’t poisoned. After Harry’s first bite, Minister started eating. Harry leaned against the wall as he ate. Bellatrix was on stance so he didn’t need to worry about bodyguarding the Minister, the meeting was not his area of expertise _(for that He had Mr Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange)_ and he needed to calm down after the messy morning he had right after two days coma.

**–MoMsL–**

“How do you feel?”

“Dead tired, Sir.” Harry replied truthfully, knowing the other preferred it.

Minister nodded.

“Let’s call it a day then. Narcissa has already told me that the two rooms for you and Edward have been readied.”

Harry frowned confused.

“Sir?”

“You are sleeping at my house.” Minister agreed. “Don’t worry, you can argue at home all you want about your work and boss without repercussions.”

Harry gaped after the man.

“But Sire…”

“I swear that I don’t bite… _unless of course that is something you are into_. I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable about. You have your own wing, which you share with Edward. One wing has three rooms, a private bathroom and a common room where usually is an office. I believe that Narcissa has turned the third room into the office and the common room into couches and the playroom for Edward. This way you two can avoid me while in there. Of course: eating is still in the dining room.”

Harry stuttered and couldn’t find a good enough reason to argue to that, _principally since he didn’t have the stomach to go to the cottage for Teddy to start asking for_ _Gran_. He followed the man out the office and towards the lifts.

“Thank you for taking me in, Sir.” He eventually agreed as they entered the lift.

“I like you, Harry. You do your work extra well. Without me needing to tell you my meal preferences you already were doing better on your first try than someone I’d need to say it for an entire month. You have raw power like I only saw before in both Dumbledore and myself _. Which is a big praise for me to give_. You do wandless magic without even realizing it. And earlier you apparated inside the Non-apparating Wards of the Ministry of Magic.” Harry looked at the older as they arrived the floor to pick-up Teddy. “You could be anything and yet you wanted to be an Auror.

“ _Of all things…_

“I like you, Harry. I like working with you and I like you as a person. Still, if being an Auror is really what you desire, then I’ll bring _them_ to court. It’s illegal for them to refuse you a chance at applying to the job either it be because of lack of Magical Core’s colour – _being a Sentient_ – or because of the being a relative to a child of a Creature.”

Harry hummed. They arrived the kindergarten and Minister knocked on the door. The head teacher opened and smiled.

“Heir Potter, your Lord and the Minister are here to pick you up.” She called and Harry could hear his godson’s eager shriek. “He’s been calling for you all afternoon since the lockdown stopped. Me and the Lasses almost went to call you twice.”

“Next time you can bring him down to the office, unless we warn you previously that we will be out.” Minister argued with a smile.

Teddy crawled in their direction at all velocity and Harry leaned down to pick him up. Once they arrived the atrium, Harry let the Minister side-apparate the three of them into the entrance of his own house. They were guided to a dining room where dinner had already been set up.

“House-elves?”

“No lover and with my job?”

Harry didn’t argue. _Most Purebloods had House-elves. Even the ones who worked from home._

**–MoMsL–**

Harry’s eyes grew at seeing Teddy’s drawing on a frame on the wall, with name and date. Not long beside it in a vitrine was a fork. Harry didn’t need to read to know it was the one he had done on his first-day working for the man.

“I see you’ve stumbled into my private office.” That only made Harry stutter and turn towards the entering man. “Edward is asleep.”

Harry signalled the fork and drawing.

“Why?”

“I’ve told you before. I like you.”

Harry frowned. He looked directly at the man’s red eyes which were watching Harry’s every movement with the usual black-darkness. _Lust… not anger._

“Since when have you been wanting to bed me?”

“You know when.”

_When Harry had showed up his own magic before the Minister himself. Since the fork._

“We’re both men… the public… Teddy… I’d like to have more children one day… _not to mention:_ you are my boss!”

“Like I told you earlier: I won’t do anything unless you permit it.” Shyly Harry nodded. “It’s late and _, after your two days coma,_ today was too much of an effort for you.”

Harry blushed.

“Good night, Sir.”

Minister nodded and Harry left towards the bedroom he’d been assigned to. _Oh boy… Bellatrix was so killing him when she realized!_

**–MoMsL–**

Tuesday, 4 April 2000

Harry glanced at the woman unsure as she arrived the office. Bellatrix frowned at the way Harry was avoiding her.

“What?” She snarled as the Minister went to the loo.

“He declared himself… I swear I didn’t know! Or did it on purpose… or…”

Bellatrix groaned.

“You actually needed Him to spell it out for you?” She asked and Harry turned even redder _, did everyone know but him?_ “He’s been tracking your every move since you first arrived. Didn’t take long for me to understand that He wants you.” Harry lowered his head embarrassed. “Just do me a favour and don’t lead Him on. If you two date, you need to be certain it is what **_you_** want. I’m not talking because of the publicity but because of Him.”

Harry nodded. _Even he knew better than to break the Minister’s heart._

**–MoMsL–**

Sunday, 16 April 2000

Harry smiled sadly as Teddy ate his breakfast eagerly. Minister entered the dining room and nodded back before setting a gift box besides Teddy, which mumbled _thankyou_.

“You didn’t need to.” Harry argued as the man sat at the head of the table.

Teddy looked at his cereals and then his gift, before looking at Harry pleadingly. Harry nodded and the boy pushed the food away before trashing the wrapping paper. Teddy opened the lid and looked at the blue wolf plushy with a happiness that left Harry heartbroken _. Teddy wouldn’t remember his biological family. This was all he knew and would remember_.

Teddy stood and run off to go play with his new plush while Harry returned his attention to his food, knowing that the House-elves would watch over the birthday boy.

“Here.” Harry frowned but accepted the locket, which Minister opened to show a picture of Harry’s parents wedding with Sirius’s behind them on one side, on the other side’s picture was Tonks and Lupin at their own wedding with Andromeda behind them. “It was the best I could find of them in a way they’d be all together.”

Harry closed the locket and looked at the S on it.

“This is your Family jewellery.” Minister nodded. “Sir…”

“I don’t trust anyone else with my life.”

Harry looked at the necklace again. _All he had done was a fork!_

“I am not good with dates.” Minister looked back from the newspaper. “I say all the wrong things. I’ll probably mention a friend or spend it talking about Teddy.”

Minister smiled amused.

“I’d appreciate to hear about any friend you have since we never really even hinted at anyone before. And Edward… we already spend the days talking about him. Won’t be much of a difference. Besides: Accepting you means all of you. All of you includes Edward and possible future ones.”

“Sir…”

“Being in love with someone with a child means that I have to accept that the child is first place even to me.”

Harry blushed _, both knowing that Teddy was Harry’s first and second thought on everything._

“I… possible future ones?”

Minister laughed.

“Your train of thoughts always amuse me.” Harry turned deep red. “You said the other week that you want more children.”

Harry gaped.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Harry knows, finally
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter V  –Aurors–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,442
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter V**

**–Aurors–**

Friday, 9 June 2000

**_ HP’s _ ** **_ POV _ **

Harry stared at the official badge he was being given by Head Auror Scrimgeour, Minister by the side in complete silence. Harry glanced at the man, who nodded back to signal that he’d back Harry up in whatever he would choose and then Harry glanced at the Aurors who were all staring at him.

“I always wanted to be an Auror. It started when former Auror Alastor Moody was my fourth-year’s Defence Against Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School. He taught me about the wonders of what it could be. Of what it takes to be someone for the people. To be needed and to be able to help the world into a better place…” Harry started as he picked the badge, looked at it with the words _Auror Potter_ and then closed his hand, using his magic around it and smashing it. “I’m not a kid any longer. The only reason you are doing this is to sooth down the Minister. I’ll be put at the bottom of the bottom line in Auror ranking with no way to ever rising in the ranking and will be sent with Teddy to patrol some godforsaken place in the middle of nowhere so you can all forget this ever happened.” Auror Scrimgeour gasped in outrage. “I happen to like my job. My real job that is, not the make believe that you were offering.” Harry turned around and returned towards Minister who was by the Aurors’ office’s door.

Minister set a hand on Harry’s shoulder and the two left down the hallway.

“They probably won’t offer again.” The older remarked pointedly. “It was already hard to make them do it the first-time.”

“They already had a location chosen for me. The most empty and nothing happens station far away in the continent’s north. Population practically non-existent.” Harry shrugged back.

Minister hummed.

“You want to continue working for me then? Until they actually start looking at you like a human being?” The older asked.

“Until you fire me.” Harry argued, making the Minister actually look back surprised. “Unlike what other people believe: Working with you and for you is the best feeling in the world.”

Minister smiled back as they entered the lifts. Harry blushed and looked away, only to throw the Rebel out the lift magically and into the frontdoor of the Aurors’ office by an Auror’s feet who looked at the Rebel and then back confused just before the lift’s doors closed.

“Was always told that it was what you wanted by you over the past half-year, hence why I was insisting on it. But, Harry, you are the best one to ever work for me. I’d have trouble letting you go.” The Minister argued truthfully.

Harry avoided looking at the man beside him from how red his face had to be right now.

“Your favourite restaurant is Pethro, correct?” He wondered and Minister hummed affirmatively. “I have the full-time nanny hours. They put the 24/7 timeline considering I am working for you and there is no way to know if I’d need extra hours…”

“Are you proposing to leave Edward at the Ministry kindergarten tonight?”

“Over dinner.” Harry argued immediately. “I mean…”

Harry shrieked surprised as a hand showed before his chest, grabbed him by the robe and pulled him into the Minister’s personal space. Only for the man to kiss him. On the lips. Actually kissing. **_Shit_** _! Harry was actually getting kissed!_

“I’ll be looking forward to tonight.” The Minister promised lustfully, then he released Harry and stepped back into full Minister’s posture just before the lift’s doors opened again and someone entered inside.

“Minister.”

Minister nodded back respectably, _as if he hadn’t just taken Harry’s breath away a second earlier_. Harry wasn’t even nodded at. He was the Minister’s lapdog after all. He wasn’t ‘worthy’ of the people’s time. Something that Harry was alright with but that he could tell angered the Minister by the way his eyes darkened practically turning black with no hint of red. _Definitely not lust this time._

Harry frowned at feeling a strange magic in the lift. He hurried to release the top holders that he had been holding so not to fall off and kneeled down, before bringing his hand up and then punched the floor, using his own magic to take hold onto the foreign magic under the lift.

“Harry? Is it a bomb again?” Minister asked and Harry nodded, not daring to move more than he already was with the way he was holding the bomb magically. Immediately the Minister touched on the button to stop the lift as the Ministry’s Member held Harry to keep him from moving too much. “Do you need to go outside to undo the bomb?” Minister asked.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the magic in the bomb through the floor of the lift.

“Yes. I can’t undo it through here without making it release the lift and activate.” He agreed, opening his eyes.

Minister hummed and opened his hand in the lift door’s direction, that opened magically in the place where they were in between two floors. Harry laid on the floor with his chest outside the lift and his legs inside, which the Minister and the Ministry’s Member took hold of so he wouldn’t fall off. _Harry could tell that the one who previously had not even deemed him worthy was now scared shitless, probably hopping that Harry could actually undo the bomb and not kill the three of them._ He leaned over the bottom of the lift and took hold of the bomb with his hands this time instead of magic and undid it, taking it from its hiding place under the lift floor. Finally, he moved upwards and was helped to get out the hole, with the bomb in his hand.

“How did they put it there?” The Ministry’s Member asked.

“There was a Rebel inside the lift when we entered.” Harry explained as he moved the least possible not to provoke the bomb. “I have to return to the Aurors, Sire. This was meant to explode as soon as it arrived our floor so each movement can still activate it, I don’t dare to undo it with you present.”

Minister nodded and clicked on the lift, activating the Auror alert button. Immediately the lift started moving upwards, but the Minister kept it from going too fast so not to activate the bomb. When the doors reopened, they found the Aurors outside the doors wands in hands confused, only to see the bomb on Harry’s hands. Harry stood carefully and walked away with the Minister several steps behind him, within safe distance from Harry but still close enough so Harry could keep an eye out on him. Harry entered the Aurors department and carefully set the bomb before the Rebel that was sitting by one of the Auror’s table being interrogated, who palled drastically. Once the bomb was set down carefully enough not to activate, Harry turned around and stepped away.

“Hey! Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Don’t just leave this…”

“Why not? You were ready to do it to me and the Minister of Magic. Why shall I not do the same to you?” Harry snapped back, making the Rebel actually shiver at Harry’s coldness and anger tone.

“Are you insane? Are you…?” The other shrieked, actually scared of Harry. _Of what Harry might do to him._

Harry stopped by the Auror’s department entrance and looked back at the Rebel.

“You are the one who doesn’t have the balls to face the Minister himself and use bombs to attempt at killing him and I’m the insane one? I’m the one who put myself in peril to get it out of the location where you put it! I’m the one who held it in my hands! And I’m the insane one!? Because I dare face you guys? Because I refuse to let you kill me? Because I do my job and actually protect the Minister unlike the Aurors?”

“Potter!” The Head Auror snarled outraged.

“He is right, Rufus!” Minister interceded in a commanding harsh tone that made even the Head Auror shiver from head to toe. “Harry and his family have turned into a target because _, unlike you and your Aurors,_ Harry actually stops the Rebels and their strikes on my person.” The Head Auror looked to be seething and even Harry was looking at the Minister surprised at how angry and Dark he sounded and looked in that moment. “Let’s go, Harry. Let the Aurors try to hold back the explosion that you are still holding back. I have to arrive a meeting in half-hour and I still need to pass by the office.”

Harry nodded and held back his magic, the bomb immediately returned tic-tacking. Both left the office as the Aurors immediately hurried to attempt at stopping it.

“Are we actually letting them deal with the bomb by themselves, Sire?” Harry wondered as he looked at the older beside him, uncertain if he would have to deal with the Minister’s anger.

Minister smirked back and a totally different shiver went down Harry’s back.

“It’s time they learn exactly how powerful you are and what they threw away.” The older argued as his red eyes started to return. “Although, I have to admit…”

Harry glanced at the Minister as they entered the lift alone and the door closed behind them.

“What?”

“Your magical control is quite a turn-on.”

Harry’s face turned deep red.

“Sire… we’re working!”

The smirk only made Harry want to hide even more which was impossible while inside the small rectangular lift.

“You can’t blame my once non-existent libido to now be unable to resist you. Principally when you show-off right before my sight.”

“I don’t show-off, Sire. And if I do… I don’t do it with that thought-line!”

Harry really wished he could wipe out that smugness from the man’s smirk. They arrived the bottom floor and a speaking Patronus showed up.

{I have deactivated the bomb successfully, Potter. Warn the Minister that the Head Auror has decided to start a Veto campaign to get him out of his office and take his place instead.} Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice put in.

“Didn’t Rufus fire that one?” Minister asked as he set-up the paperwork for his meeting, looking up at Harry.

“Kingsley is the only one they had who would be able to undo the bomb and Auror Scrimgeour knows it. The Aurors most likely didn’t even dare to do it themselves.” Harry shrugged. “But if Kingsley is warning against the Head Auror then…”

“Rebels don’t kill people.” Minister put in and Harry looked at the man. “Everyone knows that. And yet it’s you family that is the first casualty in a decade.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“You think that it was the Head Auror who…?”

“At the least a new type of Rebels. A Darker version that isn’t scared to get their hands dirty.”

_Two different type of Rebels…_

They left the office and climbed again, only for _(when they arrived the Auror’s floor)_ Kingsley to be about to enter to climb. The black man tensed at seeing who was in and was about to step back to take the next one when a wave of magic made him enter the lift.

“Are you a Rebel?” The Minister demanded as the doors closed.

“Yes, Sir.”

“What is it that your side has against me?”

“Segregation.” Kingsley put in truthfully.

Minister’s lips thinned and then turned towards Harry.

“Can you tell her him what your Muggles did to you? The Muggles that Dumbledore himself put you living with illegally?”

Kingsley looked at Harry surprised.

“I was their House-elf. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I was told everyday how much I was hated and was told as well that magic doesn’t exist practically every day. They knew I was a Wizard by the way. They taught Cousin Dudley to have a game: Harry Hunting. I run, I get caught, I get beaten into a pulp.” Harry offered and Kingsley’s eyes grew as his mouth fell open wider by each line.

“And Dumbledore supposedly had someone keeping an eye on him.” Minister agreed. “The Wizard you follow? He was declared insane decades ago for a reason. Although I have to admit that Rufus is walking the same way with the way he refuses to apply my laws and even fired your apprentice because she fell in love with a Werewolf.”

“Sir…” Kingsley started.

“My laws are that Creatures have rights, Shacklebolt!” Minister snarled as the lift arrived the atrium, making everyone that was in there stare back surprised. _It was not every day that you saw the Minister lose his temper after all. And when he did it was something to be feared…_

The three left the lift and the former Auror stayed quiet as he walked by their side. They arrived the free apparating area and the death-like white-skinned man turned again towards the black-skinned man.

“Sir, we need to go or we’ll be late.” Harry put in.

“Just a few minutes more, Harry.” Minister argued. “Learn to think with your head, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Go read the laws that I passed and go check how many of them do the Aurors actually implant. Go check why I passed them. Go check who killed Healer Andromeda Tonks, because it wasn’t the Order of the Phoenix. That isn’t Dumbledore’s style. Even if his style is to send people to do his dirty jobs for him. He does not kill, even if he is in favour of Muggle abuse. …”

Harry looked at his wristwatch, counting the minutes as the older gave the former Auror a run for his money. Finally Minister nodded at Harry.

“Are you done, Sir? If we get behind schedule, do not blame me for it later.”

“I know that if I do that you’ll find a solution.” The older retorted amused and took hold onto Harry’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath.”

Harry obeyed and Minister side-apparated the two of them.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the original typing of Perthro it's a latin(?) word that I got for a restaurant in Diagon Alley in one of my previous fics, but I cannot remember which was the first-time and since then I've misspelled it in several possible ways. If any of you knows Latin, could you please tell me? how it is written and meaning because of course my Elephant Mind forgot that as well
> 
> Thanks
> 
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter VI  –Journalist & Date–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be safe everyone. Be careful with the Coronavirus. Stay indoors
> 
> ~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,904
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VI**

**–Journalist & Date–**

Friday, 9 June 2000

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix as she arrived at Hogwarts where the Minister was meeting with the Headmaster. When the woman looked around the Great Hall confused, he signalled the back room behind the staff table.

“I checked the room first.” He explained himself.

“If Minister cannot handle Professor Slughorn, who can?” The brunette woman argued, making him snort. “I heard of the bombing earlier. Head Auror is saying how the Aurors stopped a bombing from exploding the Minister. How is the Minister? Is He well? Was He hurt?”

It was then that Harry exploded.

_How dare he?_

“Very well, this has gone long enough.” He turned around and approached the door to the backroom, knocking. In no time it opened magically and he entered. The two adults looked back from several scrolls. “My apologies, Headmaster.” He put in, before turning towards the Minister. “Sir, the Head Auror is saying how HIS MEN stopped the bomb from exploding you to everyone enough that it reached Bellatrix’s ears who came running to check on your wellbeing. What can only mean that Head Auror made the explosion to be much worse than it actually was.”

Minister’s eyes narrowed.

“Get me a journalist that people trust.” The Wizard agreed.

Harry turned around and left, nodded at Bellatrix who didn’t need any more incentive to set herself in position. He left the castle and _, once he left the front gates,_ apparated onto the free-apparating area of Diagon Alley. Harry hurried into the Daily Prophet’s office and entered uninvited. He looked around until he found her. He approached the blonde woman dictating to her quick-quotes quill and took hold of the quill with strength magically. That made her look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Look if it isn’t the Minister’s Lapdog.” She agreed with a mischievous look.

Harry’s narrowed eyes turned into a smirk, making her frown and then the scroll she was writing-on closed, only for another to open and the quill start to write a confession over and over with the journalist’s own handwrite.

_ I, Rita Gena Skeeter, hereby declare of my own sound and mind that I am an illegal Animagus and my animal form is a Beetle which I use to illegally spy people even in locations I know is behind closed doors only. _

The woman looked down at the line and then up at Harry.

“Now, should this dog deliver that line to the Aurors _, or even,_ to your boss?”

Harry made a move to grab the parchment, but she immediately snatched it. It was obvious that she regretted it instantaneously as the quill kept writing, this time on the desk.

“What do you want?” She snarled, trying and failing at restraining her quill.

“Minister wants an honest interview. No quick-quotes quills.” Harry explained and could see everyone look back at them. “If you think you can do a real honest interview for the first-time in your life.” He added just to throw salt into the wound, both knowing how everyone was listening to each word being said.

The woman’s lips thinned, obviously understanding the hidden threat. _If she would even once write something the Minister didn’t approve and Harry would Out her._ Rita Skeeter smiled her crocodile smile and nodded, standing.

“But of course.” She quickly packed her belongings. “Sir, save space for me in the first few pages and front page. I just got an exclusive interview with the Minister of Magic himself.”

The head of the newspaper looked at Skeeter and then at Harry, before he nodded and returned to what he was doing. The blonde woman signalled the quill and the ink, only to see it had stopped and the evidence was gone. The two left, side-by-side, and walked towards the free-apparating area.

“You are about to write the column of the century.” Harry put in.

“How big and what have they done to you personally for you to be like this?”

“I keep putting my life on the line to rescue the Minister every day. While the Head Auror is now claiming that he was the one who did it, even though he is trying to Veto the Minister because he wants to implant the no-Creatures law back.”

Skeeter looked back and then held Harry’s arm with a real smile.

“Looks like the truth is even better than anything else I could have written.” She agreed before she let him side-apparate them. They entered the School Gates. “Hogwarts School?”

“Meeting with the Headmaster.” Harry agreed and nodded at the running old Caretaker. “We know the way, Mr Filch.” He called ahead to which the Squib stopped running in their direction and instead waited for them to then accompany them inside.

They entered the Castle and then the Great Hall. The two bypassed Bellatrix still guarding the entrance and entered the back room alone. Minister looked up at Skeeter and then back at the Headmaster, who nodded back and left them.

“Rita Skeeter, Harry?” Minister asked, not even hiding his disdain.

“She knows better than to cross you.” Harry offered.

“Yes, Sire. Mr Potter was quite clear on my limitations.”

Minister sneered.

“Lord.” He retorted and when she went to call him Lord instead, he pointed at Harry. “Lord Potter-Black.” He added.

The woman gaped back, looked at one, at the other and then opened her crocodile bag.

“Lord Potter, I’ll want an interview tomorrow.” She agreed before she took out several scrolls and a normal quill. “May I, Sire?” She added towards the chair before him that the Headmaster had emptied.

Minister nodded and she sat down. Harry picked his agenda and looked it up as well as his wristwatch. _This would eat the rest of their afternoon away. He needed to go warn the Lawyers before they would be waiting for them._ He bit his bottom lip. _Or he could rebook them over dinner and..._

“Who is outside?”

“Bellatrix, Sir.” Harry offered, picked a pen and scratched the Perthro dinner date. _Good thing he hadn’t already floocalled to book it._

“Skeeter, lay down your quill.” Harry looked up confused as the woman obeyed. “Harry, go warn Jeremiah that our meeting passed to tomorrow morning. Warn him that I have a meeting at dinnertime today that I cannot postpone.” The teenager immediately looked at the Minister in his red-blood eyes. _Was the other seriously postponing an important meeting to have a date with Harry?_ “When you are done, go make sure that the dinnertime meeting room is ready.”

Harry nodded and left. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow when he left.

“I’ve to go take care of some things... can you stay?”

“Do you really need to ask?” She retorted. “Anything else I should know?” She added.

Harry glanced at the students that had arrived and then at her pointedly.

“Ask me that another time.” He argued and left.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort finished reading the interview and then returned the parchment to the Journalist, who hurried away to be able to get it ready before printing closing time. Bellatrix entered and closed the door after herself.

“Harry?”

“Hasn’t returned yet.” The Witch agreed. “Shouldn’t you be in a meeting with the Lawyers instead?”

“Harry went to postpone it to tomorrow.” He argued and looked through his scrolls, opening them.

“Aren’t they more importantly than the fact that the Aurors undid a bombing?”

“They didn’t.” Voldemort argued. “Harry did.” He didn’t need to look up to know that Bellatrix was about to start one of her ranting tirades against Harry and everything that made him Harry. “Not that I need to explain myself to you, Bella, but there was a literal bomb under the lift. It wouldn’t just blow me up, but the entire Ministry of Magic and even the Muggle buildings in the surroundings because of its location if Harry hadn’t located it on time.” He added looking up at her with narrowed eyes, making her tense up straight. “Harry’s head was on the clouds. He had just been kissed senseless and he had every reason to not be able to sense the foreign magic, he still did it.” The Witch’s eyes grew, realizing what Voldemort was implying. “So, yes. Jeremy and the other lawyers will have their meeting tomorrow because even if Harry hadn’t already asked me on a date to Perthro before I kissed him senseless? I would have taken him out either way!”

Bellatrix bowed at once.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“And our date will not leave this conversation.” Voldemort added, making the obvious jealous Witch nod from her bowed position. There was a knock on the door, two knocks on the same place and an extra a few moments later by the side. Harry’s knocking. _It actually made Voldemort wonder if the younger Wizard did it on purpose or if it was a tick that he had no idea he had._ He opened the door magically and Harry entered. “Everything is in order, Harry?”

Harry nodded.

“Lawyer Lestrange warned the other Lawyers of the new meeting time.” Harry agreed. “Have you finished, Sir?”

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix with a raised brow.

“I don’t know, have I?”

Bellatrix nodded at Harry, bowed at Voldemort and then left. Harry watched her go and then raised an eyebrow back.

“Please tell me you didn’t tell her about us.” The teenager pleaded.

“And why not?”

“Sir! She is trying to kill me since I first met her! I don’t need to give her even more incentives!” Voldemort smirked and offered his hand towards Harry. The other male frowned confused and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not helping you getting up.” The younger retorted.

Voldemort couldn’t hold back the laugh.

“That’s not what I am doing.” He argued. “Why? Don't you trust me?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and Voldemort smirked. Huffing, the teenager approached and set his agenda on the table before holding Voldemort’s hand on his as if to shake it.

“Fine, I held it. Now what?” Harry had barely finished it and already Voldemort had pulled him close and into a kiss. “ ** _Sir!_** ”

“We’re not working.” The Minister and known Dark Wizard argued amused. “That was your retort last time.”

Harry groaned.

“You are unbelievable, Sir.”

“You still agreed to date me.”

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward into another kiss, before he straightened himself.

“Let’s go. The Notts have the VIP room waiting for us.”

**–MoMsL–**

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry looked away from the Minister in a somewhat human-looking face and Muggle suit as they finished their date and walked side-by-side to go pick Teddy.

“Thank you, Harry.”

The 19-year-old male nodded as they walked down the Muggle road to head to the Ministry instead of apparating or flootraveling.

“It was just a dinner.” He argued, looking up at the sky which the Muggle’s electricity lights kept him from seeing the stars. “If we were at Hogwarts we’d be able to see the stars.” He whispered.

“Do you prefer the country?”

“I was raised with Muggles in a suburbia place. Not exactly country, but also not a big city. That was something I loved about their place. Even if electricity not enough to hide this.” Harry signalled up where it was so bright that they could barely see a single star.

Minister hummed as they arrived the entry to the Ministry of Magic. Sighing, the Minister shook the layer that made him look more... normal and returned to his real form before he picked his wand and shifted his suit back into his dressrobes. Harry pulled his own outing robe over his Muggle clothes. Even if it had just been extra a quarter hour that they had won, the Minister had insisted on walking instead of taking the Wizardry way. As if to spend a couple minutes extra on their _‘date’_.

“Sire?” Harry called just as the older was about to enter a toilet stool. The other looked back confused and Harry took hold of his robe pulling him down into a kiss. When he moved back, he was amused by the fact that the Minister was gaping at him. “Usually you finish a date with a kiss.” He offered before he entered the next stool and entered the toilet, flushing.

He arrived the Atrium and waited for the Minister who had already composed himself by the time he arrived the Atrium and the two went to the lifts, descending to go pick Teddy. The toddler woke up as soon as the door opened and before the teacher could react, paddled their way at all velocity on his sleeping PJs. Harry leaned down and picked him up.

“A’y.” Teddy mumbled.

“Yes, I know we’re late. Shall we go?”

The toddler looked at Harry, his usual blue hair now black. Then he looked at the Minister and his hair turned white, before Harry could react his godson had offered his arms in the other’s direction and practically thrown himself onto the other’s chest with a strength Harry had not expected. Luckily the Minister had quick reactions and caught the Halfbreed. Harry glanced at the Teacher confused.

“He is growing strong, yes.” The woman agreed.

“It’s not the Moon effects since we’re at First Quarter.” Minister argued. “I’ll have his Alpha look it up.” He added towards the teacher, who nodded. “Let’s go, Edward.” Harry accepted the backpack with Teddy’s dirty laundry and then followed the other two towards the lift. “You shouldn’t jump from a person’s arms into another’s. You could have fallen to the floor and is a big fall.” The older chastised the toddler.

Harry watched at the way the Minister talked with Harry’s godson, at the way the boy babbled back and wondered how long had Teddy accepted the other into their messy family. How long had they become a family. How long had the Minister been courting him while using Teddy as a way. Minister knew Teddy was everything for Harry.

Minister stopped on his walking to look back with a raised eyebrow.

“Is everything well, Harry?” The older wondered as Teddy also looked back, his usual blue eyes now red.

“Teddy knows.” Minister raised an eyebrow. “Teddy, who is your family?”

“A’y.” Teddy replied. “And:” the toddler patted on the Minister’s chest.

Minister smiled amused and then raised an eyebrow at Teddy.

“Are you being mean to your godfather because he went to have dinner with me without you?” He asked and Teddy actually nodded with an obvious pout. “You are a pampered little boy, do you know that?”

Teddy scoffed.

“Shall we go home, Teddy?” Harry asked and Minister looked up at the wording. “It’s pass your bedtime, after all.” Teddy whined as they finally entered the lift which was empty. “And I’m sure that my boyfriend would appreciate to be able to set you down.”

Teddy’s eyes grew and then hugged the Minister hard.

“Boyfwiend.”

“Mine.” Harry argued.

“Boyfwiend.” Teddy repeated.

Minister laughed at the way Teddy so obviously didn’t understood what Harry was implying, just as the lift doors stopped on the Auror’s office. The two looked as the Minister sobered up to find an Auror about to enter the lift, who froze at finding that the Minister had been laughing while a toddler held onto his shoulders and kept saying boyfriend like a mantra.

“I… I’ll take next one.”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s night. Only one of the lifts is working at this late hour.” Minister argued and the Auror entered with a bowed head. “Night shift, Dawlish?”

“Scrimgeour put me in the undertown shift.” The other agreed with a nod.

Minister hummed as they reached the Atrium.

“Careful in there. I hear that some Aurors tried to erase the Vampires from that town illegally which provoked in all of them to win a hate for men with a badge.”

“Illegally, Sir?”

“Creatures have Rights thanks to the Laws that I passed and that Rufus refuses to implant and the reason why as soon as it hits midnight my latest file that I filled will become legal and he has lost his job with no rights for counteracting.” Minister added and Auror Dawlish tensed, wide-eyed. “Your still Head Auror may be trying to overpower me, Dawlish. But he forgets that Albus Dumbledore has tried to do that very same before and was outed for all the lies that he did. Just like Rufus is about to do in the morning. When you see the Saturday’s Daily Prophet as soon as it is for sell? Buy it and read my interview to Rita Skeeter. It will show you how much lies your Head Auror has spilled to you. Now if you don’t mind, I have to go set down my apparent boyfriend who is way past his bedtime.”

Harry snorted as Teddy mumbled _«boyfwiend»_ immediately, barely even being able to raise his head from its location on the Minister’s shoulder.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe everyone. Be careful with the Coronavirus. Stay indoors
> 
> ~Isys


	7. Chapter VII  –Rita Skeeter’s Article–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,282
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VII**

**–Rita Skeeter’s Article–**

Saturday, 10 June 2000

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry opened Minister’s private Manor’s front door only to see Mrs Malfoy. The blonde woman nodded back and then entered.

“Minister has left already to a meeting with your sister has his bodyguard.” He argued confused.

“I know. I was asked to come because apparently your Heir is giving you problems.”

Harry blushed and nodded, walking back and towards the dining room where Teddy was on his child highchair and making a mess because he refused to eat without his «boyfwiend».

“Teddy, your grandaunt is here.” He called.

Teddy looked back with an obvious pout, his hair white and his eyes red.

“Did something happen?” Mrs Malfoy asked as she approached her sister’s grandson.

“When we went to pick him up yesterday it was already past his bedtime. He woke up when we opened the door of the kindergarten immediately knowing we were there. He has strength I never saw before, even Minister was surprised and said he’d speak with Greyback to look it up.” Harry explained. “Then he refused to be on my arms and demanded to only be on the Minister’s.”

“And the boyfriend part?” She added amused.

Harry blushed and the older woman chuckled, understanding. She approached Teddy and sat beside him.

“Gran.”

“Grandaunt.” Mrs Malfoy agreed. “Why are you being mean to your Godfather?”

“Boyfwiend.”

Harry face slapped himself as the woman snorted, he signalled at her that he’d go for a walk so she would manage to actually feed the toddler and she nodded back.

**–MoMsL–**

Harry accepted the morning newspaper, paid the owl and sat on the living room. Minister’s picture was front page. Not just front page, Rita had managed to get the whole page just for her. Harry opened the newspaper on the third page and started reading, another whole page just for her, she woman had really managed it.

_ Dear readers, we all know how Rebels have been striking at the Minister and his personal handpicked secretary/bodyguard. Actually, his secretary/bodyguard, Lord H. J. Potter-Black, own family is the first casualty in the rebellion in over a decade. What we didn’t know was that there was more than one rebellion. Yes, my dear readers, you read me right. _

  * _There’s the Order of the Phoenix’ Rebellion. The former professor Albus Dumbledore’s own private Rebellion. The crazy Wizard who was declared insane decades ago._
  * _And there’s a second Rebellion. This one is not afraid to get their hands dirty. They’ve killed and they’ve been trying to kill Minister for months now._



_ Now you all wonder how could this be? Who would benefit with all of this? For what purpose? _

_ Don’t wait long, my dear readers, this is what Minister himself decided to give me an interview about. _

_ Well, you see, dear readers, the Minister was attacked with a bomb yesterday around lunchtime in the lift of the Ministry of Magic. Lord H. J. Potter-Black himself had to take the bomb from its location under the lift himself at the risk of his own life and the Minister’s. As if this wasn’t enough then they had to bring it to the Aurors (who had just refused Lord H. J. Potter-Black the right to being treated as a human being just because he wanted to be an Auror and instead they would send him to a location where he would just be an Auror by title), where he then left the bomb with the bomber (that yet again was Lord H. J. Potter-Black that captured and not the Aurors). As if this wasn’t enough, the Head Auror R. Scrimgeour even tried to demand at Lord H. J. Potter to shut up and stop badmouthing the Aurors because they won’t do their job unlike him. _

_ As if this wasn’t enough? Then after Minister demanded for Lord H. J. Potter-Black to stop holding back the bomb from exploding and the two go on their way, the Aurors called a former Auror and known Rebel from the Order of Phoenix to undo the bomb. You read me right, my dear readers. It was a REBEL who dismantled the bomb and not the Aurors. _

_ Now don’t thing this stayed at this, my dear readers. Oh no! The worse is yet to come. Apparently after this, the Head Auror R. Scrimgeour decided to declare that he and his men were the one to locate the bomb and undo it to anyone who would listen. Yes, my dear readers, this Wizard dared to claim he was the one doing it. _

_ Minister obviously is done with R. Scrimgeour’s shit and was filling up the paperwork as he gave me the interview of the Wizard’s expulsion. And the reason why? Refusing to implant the laws that Minister passed over the years of his work as a Minister. One of them, my dear readers, give Creatures and respective families Rights! _

_ Want to know why Lord H. J. Potter-Black was refused as an Auror the first time? Because his godson is a Halfbreed, the son of a Werewolf. _

_ Want to know why former Auror K. Shacklebolt become a Rebel? Because his Rookie N. Lupin née Tonks was fired for wedding a Werewolf. _

_ So, everything against the law that Minister passed. _

_ Want to know what former Auror K. Shacklebolt claims is the other reason he become a Rebel? Segregation. _

_ Apparently, we have the best answer to that in Lord H. J. Potter-Black himself. He was put with a Muggle family by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore himself. This family knew of magic, knew what it was, knew he was. Do you want to know what they did? _

_ The Muggles told every single day that «Magic Does Not Exist!». They called Lord H. J. Potter-Black «Freak» and punished him each time he performed accidental burst of magic. As if this wasn’t enough, they claimed that they swore to «Stump it out of him!». _

_ I believe this proves why we need the complete Segregation: A. P. W. B. Dumbledore’s Pet who he intended to use as a Trophy? Become the proof of why he has gone insane. _

_ You need more proof? A. P. W. B. Dumbledore claimed to keep an eye out on him, he didn’t. He left him there and not even once checked him. _

_ I hope all you, Rebels, around the world who are reading this to realize that you are either following one Wizard clinically insane, A. P. W. B. Dumbledore, because another Wizard, R. Scrimgeour, refuses to implant the Laws that Minister made. And if you are on the other Rebellion, the one who are in favour of killing for the Greater Good, do remember that R. Scrimgeour has just been fired and has to answer before the Wizengamot for all the decades that he refused to implant the Laws passed by the Minister. _

_ You may wonder why R. Scrimgeour did this, my dear readers, and the answer is because he wants to be the Minister. He wants to overpower our current Minister and undo the Laws. He wants to declare Creatures as if they were Beasts to take down on sight. _

_ I believe it is safe to say that R. Scrimgeour is the reason R. Lupin and his wife died in an anti-Creatures campaign a year ago. _

_ Our current Minister is done with all these attempts and has decided to make this public through me, principally since they have started to attack his Secretary and his Secretary’s Heir. _

_ Minister will be meeting this Saturday with the Lawyers and will start to demand that all the Laws he passed to be implanted, and if they aren’t? He will persecute each and every one who dares to refuses and have refused to follow the Laws or are Prejudiced against Creatures. _

_ Written by Rita Skeeter _

Harry scoffed, really hopping this wouldn’t come back to bit them in the ass.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up from his meeting with the Lawyers over the new laws when he heard someone being allowed inside the meeting room, only to see Harry entering and joining Bellatrix. The young Wizard dressed in his usual black notice-me-not robe until his heels and with Dragon’s skin boots, his horrible Muggles clothes obviously being hidden by the robe at the moment _what Voldemort was thankful for_. Like usual Harry had passed a comb over his hair, _Voldemort just knew that in half-hour it would be going in all directions instead of being flat to the side of his head_. His lightning scar in the middle of his forehead quite noticeable.

Jeremiah Lestrange coughed and then picked a glass with water as if he needed to drink. Voldemort returned his attention to the meeting, knowing his former classmate had done it this way to call his attention to the matter at hand.

_His lover had most likely left Narcissa watching over the toddler. Voldemort would have to have a talk with the toddler over the driving his own godfather up the walls when they’d arrive home later today, for now he would focus on the matter at hand._

**–MoMsL–**

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry checked his wristwatch. _Minister was late._

He traded a look with Mrs Malfoy, who picked up the toddler and the two left the Manor. They apparated to the guest entrance of the Ministry of Magic and entered the phone booth, making the call. The woman put the visitor badge on the way down to the Atrium. He frowned at the full with Aurors Atrium _._ Auror Dawlish looked at Harry confused.

“Full name, where I worked yesterday, what is Minister’s status with your Heir.” Auror Dawlish demanded while _, suddenly,_ Harry was at wand point by an army of Aurors.

_Okay… something had really happened!_

“Harry James Potter-Black. You went to the Undertown shift and my Heir is the Minister’s apparent boyfriend.” Harry answered without batting an eye, knowing he had to be fast or he’d be cursed.

Auror Dawlish nodded at the others and only then the wands were lowered down.

“Minister’s location was attacked, Potter. Last thing I saw before the Ministry of Magic went into lockdown was you entering the Meeting Room.”

“I haven’t left home until now.” Harry argued.

“Awy!”

Harry frowned and turned, looking at his godson.

“Shit! Who is in charge, Dawlish?” The Aurors shared looks and then Dawlish stepped forward. “My godson is refusing me since last night. I didn’t think much of this, thinking he was mad because I worked in late. But now there is a second-Harry walking around? Someone yesterday went to the kindergarten dressed as me!”

Dawlish nodded at one of his co-workers, who hurried out the Atrium towards the old stairway.

“The lifts aren’t working because of the lockdown.” Dawlish put in. “Lady Malfoy…”

“I’ll go home and will bring my grandnephew with me.” The Witch agreed. “Lord Potter, do your job. I’ll protect your Heir.”

Harry nodded thankfully and the woman entered the fireplaces to side-apparate away. Harry took out his black robe and when everyone looked back as if he’d grown a second-head, he raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a second-Harry running around! If he even managed to fool my godson and make him hate me, don’t you think he’ll easily fool you into thinking he is the real one?” He snapped.

“But…”

“I’m sure that I’m the only Wizard _, who isn’t in school,_ that uses Muggle clothes under his robes. I do not believe that this fake-Harry will even know what to do with trousers or how to walk with ones! You want to know which one of us is the real one? Then you will see me without robes! I am not naked! These are proper nowadays attire!”

The Aurors shared looks and then nodded.

“I believe you are right.” They agreed.

Harry nodded and turned towards Dawlish.

“Which Meeting Room? Who is in there besides the Minister, Bellatrix Lestrange and the fake-me? Is anyone outed as hurt? Any death?”

“You are not an Auror!”

“If you are the one in charge then you need to do your job, Dawlish! You have no Head Auror! Which of the Rebellions is it? The Order of the Phoenix or Scrimgeour’s?” Harry snapped and the Aurors shared looks uncertain. “ ** _Grow some balls, for fuck’s sake!_** ”

The fire in the entry fireplaces flashed behind Harry, he turned and saw Kingsley joining in.

“Potter.” He put in, approaching. “Where can I help?”

“I take it Dumbledore is not behind the strike?” Harry argued and the black-skinned man shook his head. “If you see me in a robe? Capture him!”

“Are you certain?”

“If my fake-self managed to fool my Halfbreed godson who has enhanced Werewolf’s senses? Don’t even hesitate!”

“How can I know you are the real one right now?”

“My father and mother were secret Members of the Order of the Phoenix because they were against Segregation, which was how Dumbledore had gotten to me when I was a baby before the Social Services did and he put me with my mother’s biological family who hated me, my parents and everything magic.” Harry replied in a stride, knowing that otherwise the other wouldn’t trust him and everyone in the Atrium looked at him surprised.

Kingsley’s lips thinned and then nodded.

**(TBC)**


	8. Chapter VIII  –Trust–

**Chapter VIII**

**–Trust–**

Saturday, 10 June 2000

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort was finishing the last dots with the Lawyers when something in the room suddenly changed. He raised his sight just as Bella fell down. Before he had time to grab his wand all wands in the room were summoned.

Voldemort looked at Harry for his lover to join him at duelling whoever was striking but with their wandless magic, only to see that he was the one behind the strike. Voldemort froze.

_No…_

Harry raised his wand to strike him with such loath that it hurt. _Harry had never looked at him like that…_ Voldemort went to protect himself but his lover was too fast and stroke with the green spell.

Last thing he saw before he died and as the Lawyers pulled his carcass behind them for protection was a smile show on the only person he ever let into his heart…

**–MoMsL–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

With Kingsley Shacklebolt as backup _(since the actual Aurors had no backbone)_ he stormed inside the official meeting room. He found himself facing himself. The fake-Harry sneered back, turned his wand back and Harry tensed at recognizing said wand. His eyes watered and it was then that he saw Bellatrix on the floor.

“Potter, he stroke the Minister!” Lawyer Lestrange shouted and Harry raised his wand, the other stroke but Harry threw the spell away.

“Don’t make me do this.” He pleaded but the other stroke again. Harry shared a look with Kingsley , before he finally stroke. Fake-Harry was forced to back down. “You know me my whole tweenhood, you know my weakness and my strength. You have also already taken care of my weakness, do you really think you have a choice?”

“I’m way stronger than you think. I’m…”

With a move of wrist all wands on the other’s hold fell to the floor.

“Shacklebolt, escort the Lawyers with the Minister towards the hospital.” Harry commanded not once looking away from his fake-self.

Kingsley nodded back.

“As you wish, Head Auror.” He argued, not giving Harry the time to argue and walked around the fake-Harry that Harry was keeping at wand point.

When they were finally alone, Harry sighed.

“Please don’t make me do this, Ron.”

**–MoMsL–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort felt his soul reconnecting with his body and woke up to find himself in a hospital room. He sat up, looked around uncertain and that’s when he saw Edward on the floor as he cried and, while hiccupping, played with his blue wolf that Voldemort had gifted him.

“Edward.” The boy looked back and shrieked eagerly, his tears finally stopping. He run to the bed, pushed a bench against the bed and climbed up. He paddled close and hugged him. “Yes, I’m awake.” Voldemort agreed soothingly to the crying toddler, leaving out the part where he had been literally dead. “Why are you here alone?” _With a dead body_ was left unsaid.

“A’a.” The boy said and then made explosion sounds. Spells strikes more precisely.

“Harry is duelling.” Voldemort offered and Edward nodded. “Let me up.”

Edward moved back and descended the bed, before paddling towards Voldemort’s robe by the side on a table. Picking it, the boy struggled to walk back as Voldemort stood naked. Voldemort accepted the robe and put it on. The two left and that’s when Voldemort realized the amount of people protecting his room where his dead body was put as they waited for his return into his body or to go look for them to get a new one. Several people stepped forward, but Voldemort shook his head.

“Where is Harry?”

“Fighting to the death.” Corban Yaxley offered.

“Against whom?” Voldemort demanded. _Who was strong enough to face his murderous soon-to-be ex-boyfriend?_

“The entire whole rebel army, my Lord.” Corban said and Voldemort frowned. “You thought…? My Lord, the one attacked you used Lord Potter’s face as a way to pass through our protections.”

Voldemort’s eyes grew and then groaned. Forcing himself down, he picked the already offering his arms and making grabby hands toddler. Not listening to the arguments, he side-apparated directly from his place and entered the Ministry of Magic’s atrium. Aurors being led by Shacklebolt looked back and then Voldemort heard the Magic explosions.

“Where’s the battle?” Voldemort demanded.

“In the lower floors. Head Auror Potter is battling Dumbledore’s Army and Scrimgeour’s one.”

“Alone?” Voldemort demanded harshly.

Shacklebolt glared at the Aurors, who looked away.

“They still listen to Scrimgeour.” The black Wizard argued.

Voldemort hummed.

“You all are fired.” He stated and summoned all the badges, making them gasp. “Shacklebolt, can I trust you? Either as a civilian or as the former Auror/Order’s Member?”

Shacklebolt bowed his head.

“I faced Dumbledore about your claims and decided to leave the Order of the Phoenix.” He replied. “I follow Potter. Wherever he may lead me to.” He added. “After all it was he who my apprentice _(who is the reason I turned my back on the Aurors in the first place)_ choose to watch over her child if something happened.”

Voldemort nodded and walked to the stairway, Shacklebolt following him.

“They battle to kill.” Voldemort warned as they run down the stairs.

“I know, Sire.”

They heard running and turned, wand in hand _(since Voldemort had no wand)_ then saw Voldemort’s Knights alongside Dawlish.

“I fired you, Dawlish.” Voldemort snarled.

“Then I’ll fight as a civilian.” The other offered.

“If you turn your wand on me, I’ll kill you.” Voldemort warned and continued stairway down. Antonin Dolohov showed by his side, alongside Jeremiah Lestrange, Corban Yaxley, Evan Rosier, Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy. “I can handle myself.” He argued to their over protectiveness.

“At the least let my son bring Heir Potter to safety.” Jeremiah argued.

“The same way that Narcissa babysat him while I was _«out cold»_?” He said pointedly.

“He kept asking for his boyfriend.” Lucius argued. “We gambled that he meant you.”

With a sneer Voldemort arrived his floor. Entering, he found Harry duelling Dumbledore and Scrimgeour at the exact same time. Voldemort’s wand in one hand and his on the other hand.

“Deal with the extras.” Voldemort warned his Knights and the two former Aurors, who all nodded as Voldemort approached Harry. “Can I join?”

Harry looked back surprised and shook his head.

“Tell me something only you and I know.”

“My home office is a museum.” Voldemort offered, knowing Harry would get it.

Harry blushed and offered the wand back, the two standing side-by-side against both enemies, Edward holding himself up without needing to be held.

“Why did you bring him?”

“He was left by himself on my room without they knowing if I was alive or not.” Voldemort argued _, leaving out the part that he was actually dead._ “His Werewolf inheritance’s skin can protect him from any stray spell.” He added before he’d be reprimanded. “Dodge.” The two jumped down and Scrimgeour’s strike passed over them towards Dumbledore who defended it before they raised and kept on. “I fired the Aurors.”

“In the middle of a battle, Sire?” Harry argued.

“They refused to fight Scrimgeour.” Voldemort agreed. “Only Dawlish won some backbone and followed me alongside Shacklebolt as civilians.”

Harry hummed, took hold of Voldemort’s chest with his arm shooting sideways and backwards to pull Voldemort away from the strike, while protecting Edward from the sudden movement.

A Werewolf growl made everyone look at the stairs’ entrance to see a pack of Werewolves, Greyback as their lead. He jumped on Scrimgeour and Voldemort immediately turned Edward’s sight away as he and Harry faced Dumbledore on, who started being forced backwards.

Eventually Dumbledore was against the wall and at his feet was a red-haired Wizard. Voldemort looked at him to see he had died while still under a Polyjuice potion and was stuck halfway. His forehead scar obvious.

Voldemort looked at Harry, who had tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Was that who…?”

“My brother from another mother: Ron Weasley.” Harry agreed, still with Dumbledore at wand point as the Knights joined at arresting him. “His family treated me like a son, but they were Order’s Members.”

Voldemort looked at his fallen form and then at Dumbledore being forced away.

“Expelliarmus!” Dumbledore looked back at once. “Accio wand.”

Dumbledore’s wand flew into Voldemort’s hand, who gave his Phoenix’ wand to Harry.

“Wha…?”

“I saw the way you battled with them. With training you can dual-wand fight.” Voldemort explained. “Beside… I heard you are the Head Auror now.” He added amused and Harry turned deep red.

“I hasn’t…”

“I did not trust in you.” Voldemort argued and Harry raised an eyebrow. “I believed you were a Secret Agent and had been in it all this time to be the one to kill me.”

Harry sighed and approached, grabbed Voldemort’s face and pulled him down into a kiss. He moved back shyly as whistling was heard among the still staying Knights and Werewolves.

“And that proves you are human.” Harry agreed. “Instead of hating like you believe, it makes me trust you with my life… our life even more, Sire.”

Voldemort sighed.

“Marvolo.” He offered and Harry raised an eyebrow. “My biological name.” He explained. “T. Marvolo R.–Slytherin.”

A smile debouched on Harry’s face all the way to his ears, even though he had shinny from tears eyes.

“Marvolo.” He agreed. They looked back to the approaching Healer. “How many casualties?”

“On our side very few.” The Healer argued. “Minister, you were clinically dead earlier. You shouldn’t be up and even less fighting.”

Harry picked his godson from Voldemort, who followed the Healer without argument. Rodolphus Lestrange falling into step behind him.

“Bella?” Voldemort whispered towards him and the other shook his head. “Go tell your father that there is no way they can talk themselves out of this. Who fought on any side either Order or not, is going to Azkaban. Or getting Kissed.”

Rodolphus nodded and walked away while Fenrir Greyback took over his place at helping Voldemort up the stairs.

**–MoMsL–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry was looking through the paperwork of damages and deaths during the attack, when the Head Auror’s office was walked in. He looked at the Aurors that Minister had fired to see them all bow low to their waist.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Pleading our alliance to the new Head Auror.” They replied.

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

“I’m in the Head Auror’s office because the Minister’s office was blown up. I’m still the Minister’s Lapdog. You all refused me a job as an Auror because of how powerful I am. You don’t get to…”

“You aren’t climbing because you aren’t worthy, Sir.” John Dawlish argued from the doorway. “You are being the new Head Auror because not even I was able to step up to the job needed of us when the Minister most needed it. You did our job. Even Kingsley turned against the rebels to stand by you. For you.”

“You may be the Minister’s Lapdog.” Kingsley agreed beside Dawlish. “But that’s in the bedroom. You may still work beside him if you want. We’ll just bring our work to you as our boss.”

Harry’s lips thinned.

“I know nothing about being an Auror. I’m a secretary/bodyguard.”

“We’ll help you wherever you’ll need.”

Harry sighed and nodded.

“I want every decreet the Minister passed on my desk and every known and unknown case that they weren’t obeyed by the end of the week.” He ordered to which the Aurors straightened and hurried out. “Kingsley, John.” He called and the two stopped. “I want you to contact the Vampire’s Sires and Werewolves’ Alphas _, alongside any other Creature that was mistreated by the previous Head Auror,_ to me. Tell them that I want to meet them to know what they consider is their Rights… and yes the Goblin King is included.” He added, making Dawlish pale. “Actually, John, I want you to go to the Goblins in person and say that it was your greatest honour to be the Auror who is offering along the Head Auror and Minister’s message.”

Kingsley smiled amused as the other held back his argument and bowed low, before they left.

“I see you didn’t need my help after all.” Lawyer Lestrange put in amused as he entered the room and Harry blushed.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t understand what Voldemort means by being literally dead: Horcrux!
> 
> I hope I don’t need to explain what that is, because I do not intend on making Harry find out about and worry over it
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **[www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)**


End file.
